Snapshots
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by 'Imagine Your OTP' situations. Suggestions are 100% welcomed. Modern day AU OC OOC. Rating may change.
1. Kids

**A/N Hey everybody! So this isn't a real story, it's going to be a series of one-shots inspired by different prompts and 'imagine your OTP' things I've seen.**

 **Some are gonna be super sad, but most are gonna be fluffy and happy (I hope XD)**

 **Also this is dedicated to the one and only Abnegation Ravenclaw who actually showed me most of the ideas that I'll be using so thanks for that :-P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Btw, I'm gonna be mixing a couple different prompts together so it's one big giant thing. So this theme is children, so this entire chapter is every prompt I've seen with children :-)**

* * *

 ***Imagine your OTP arguing about what color to choose for the baby's bedroom*  
**

 **and**

 ***Imagine your OTP have a kid. Person A goes grocery shopping leaving B to watch their kid. When A comes home, they see B having a tea party with their child***

 **So obviously Tris is pregnant but she won't be for every chapter.**

* * *

"We're not going to have this poor little girls bedroom be Chocolate Sparkle. That's the stupidest color I've ever seen." I say truthfully, looking down at the paint swatches Tobias brought home from Sherwin Williams.

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet." he reminds me with a smirk.

"Yeah okay, sure. But a boy wouldn't want his childhood bedroom to be brown." I lean back on the couch and cross my arms over my protruding stomach.

"They're not even gonna remember the room!" Tobias retorts making me glare at him. "Okay fine, whatever. What about this?" he pushes a red swatch in front of me titled, 'Rocker Red'.

"I swear to God, did they get these names from nail polish bottles? And we're not going to have walls painted red. It's looks like blood and I don't like that." I try to reason.

"The Smiths' apartment is red." Tobias points out.

"Yeah and they're both pale and never go out into the sun."

"Are you implying that Gertrude and Ethel Smith, are vampires?" Tobias smiles. "Have you not noticed that Ethel is turning ninety-two next week?"

"Prosthetics?" I shrug.

"You're hopeless." Tobias leans back on the couch next to me hold a few more samples of paint. "You're right. These do have really shitty names." I slap his arm.

"Daddy language." I scold.

"She's not even born yet. She can't hear me." he reasons, rolling his eyes.

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet." I say in an impression of him. Tobias lightly hits the top of my head with the pieces of thin cardboard.

"Shut up." he laughs. We look at the color options for about twenty more minutes before I dispatch Tobias to go back to the store and pick up the sample cans of three different colors. A soft pink, an off-white and a light beige. He returns half an hour later with the three cans and an extra one he said he thought would look really good. When I pick up the fourth can Tobias looks around the bare room avoiding my gaze.

"We are not painting her room Chocolate Sparkle!"

* * *

 ***Four years later***

 ***2nd prompt***

* * *

I quickly scan the apartment to make sure that I have everything I need. Phone, keys, wallet...

"Tris, you're going to the grocery store. I think you're fine." Tobias says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"I know, I know. But I want to only leave once. If I leave then come back, then leave again our little monster is going to have a conniption."

"She's too much like you, that's the main problem." Tobias kisses my neck gently.

"Yeah. Well let's hope that our next one is a little bit more like you." I grin.

"Noo, I like you." Tobias whines.

"Whatever." I wiggle out of his grasp and pick up my phone and wallet. "Anyway, I need to go now. Remember, she goes down for her nap at two. Not a minute later. Understand?" Tobias salutes then kisses me.

"Yes, sweetheart, I understand. I am her father too, you know." he cocks an eyebrow mockingly.

"You won't be saying that once its time to put her down for her nap. Which is two." I remind him again.

"I've known that for a few years. There is no need to remind me twice in two minutes."

"Trust me, babe. You need it." I pick up my purse and as I'm making my way to the door Tobias smacks my butt playfully. I throw him a soft glare. "Addison!" I then call into the apartment. I hear a door swing open and soon my daughter runs out with our dog Princess trailing close behind. "Listen Addy, I'm gonna go run some errands but I promise I'll be back once you wake up from your nap. Okay?"

"Okay," Addison gives me a toothy grin.

"Be good for Daddy alright?"

"Do I have to? Daddy's funner than you." she pouts. Tobias smiles proudly.

"How about, if your good than I give you a surprise." I try. She rolls her eyes identical to mine then sighs.

"Fine." she stomps off back to her room with Princess by her side. I gape at Tobias, who's trying to hold back a laugh.

"She just sassed me." I stutter. "You go talk to her and I'll be back soon." He gives me another kiss then I finally leave.

* * *

After a couple blissfully quiet hours at the local grocery store, bank, Taco Bell and dry cleaners I'm on my way home. It's still only three-thirty so Addison should still be asleep, as she usually only wakes up around four. On the drive home I wonder if Tobias put her down at the right time or if he let her stay up. I'm assuming she fell asleep early because when I left she did seem pretty tired. Our apartment is up on the eight floor so I do my best to get everything in one trip but eventually I enlist the help of Christina.

"So she actually rolled her eyes at you?" Christina gasps.

"Yeah! And said that Tobias was funner than me. Can you believe it?" I flip through the keys on my keys chain and eventually find my apartments key.

"Actually I totally do. Tobias is a lot funner than you," she says with faux sincerity. I stick my tongue out at her and nudge the door open.

"Just put the bags there on the island, I'll get them in a second." while Christina does what I asked, I go back to Addisons room to check on her real quick. The light shines underneath her door which is odd considering she loves to sleep in the dark. I push the door open and expect to see my daughter asleep in her bed but don't. Tobias jumps from his seat at Addisons play table, shoving off a pink feather boa and a plastic tiara that says, 'Birthday Girl.'

"You're home early," Tobias blushes.

"Daddy and I were having a tea party!" Addison exclaims arranging her own boa. I choke back a laugh at Tobias' clearly embarrassed face. "And he didn't make me take a nap." Christina comes up next to me and leans on the opposite side of the doorway.

"What's going in here?" she asks.

"Tobias was having a tea party while wearing Addisons tiara she got for her third birthday." I grin. Christina puts her hand to her chest.

"Aww," she gushes. "I can not wait to tell Will. And Zeke. And Shauna. And Uria-"

"No, oh my God please no." Tobias rushes. I walk up to my floundering husband and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You big baby," I smile.

"Oh shut up."

 **A/N I know it's kinda short but I mean, you know. So like I said each chapter is gonna have a different theme and If y'all have any prompts that you like, please leave them in the reviews below so I can use them :-)**

 **WARNING: The next chapter is probably gonna be sad.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow :-D**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Death

**A/N Hey everybody! So** **surprisingly this got a some good responses! Like I said in the last chapter this one is going to be pretty sad.**

 **It is based off of the Aurora Movie Theater shooting that was in Colorado in 2012. I don't mean to offend anyone so please don't take it seriously.**

 **My deepest regards to the 12 people that were killed during this tragedy three years ago.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"Imagine your OTP doing the forehead touch as one of them dies in the others arms"**

 **and**

 **"Imagine Person A waking up from a terrible nightmare completely terrified and shaking.  
Person B assures them it was only a dream before pulling A into their arms, lulling them to sleep.  
Moment's later, A's alarm clock goes off, waking them up.  
That's when A remembers: Person B died years ago."**

 **Warning: Kinda sad**

* * *

 ***Tris POV***

 ***2012***

* * *

"I literally can't even breath, I am so excited." I say. bouncing in the passenger seat of Tobias' car. Tobias laughs and kisses the knuckles of my hands that he's holding.

"I know, sweetheart. You've been talking about it for six months." he laughs.

"This is going to be awesome. I mean, Christian Bale, my God." I lean my head against the back of the seat and pretend to fan myself. "He's one fine specimen."

"Um newsflash. Your fiancé is right next to you." he squeezes my hand.

"But you're not Batman, so." I say with faux disappointment. Tobias sucks in a breath like he's about to respond but then nods.

"Yeah you're right." I giggle and press a kiss to his cheek. Soon he pulls up into the parking lot of the crowded theater and we hop out of the car. I pull our previously bought tickets out of my bag and present them to the ticket holder. It takes a at least fifteen minutes to get into the theater due to the massive swarms of people. There's quite a mix of fans in line. There are groups of friends in detailed costumes talking about the inaccuracy of the last film. There are bored significant others only here for their boyfriend or girlfriend. Then there's the parents with their hyperactive children who really shouldn't be out this late.

"Theater 9." someone tells us, then gestures to the hallway leading to the rooms. Tobias and I were seated close to the front much to my aversions. Guess we get that for not being here five hours in advanced. A slight breeze runs through theater making goose bumps appear on my bare arms.

"It's cold in here." I say to Tobias, not really whispering over the previews.

"Looks like the doors open." Tobias tells me, pointing to the open exit door.

"Why's it open?" I ask.

"How would I know?" he nudges my shoulder playfully. A few minutes later, the movie starts, capturing my complete attention. Roughly thirty minutes into the film, a man seated in front of us stands up and rushes out of the opened exit door. He soon returns holding something in his arms and wearing what looks to be a bullet proof best, but it seems slightly thicker. I tap on Tobias' arm, turning his focus to me.

"What do you think he's doing?" I whisper, pointing to the strange man.

"He's probably just in costume. A quarter of the people here are as well." he reassures me.

"Yeah, maybe." I say, but I'm still not convinced. About five minutes pass, and my unease still hasn't escaped me completely. "Tobias that guy is still freaking me out."

"Do you want to leave? We can come back again tomorrow, it's really no problem." he tells me.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I feel bad for dragging him out to a theater an hour away from our apartment at midnight, just to leave forty minutes later.

"I'm postive I don't mind. Plus I'm actually kinda tired." I smile gratefully and kiss him lightly. We stand up from our seats and make our way to the hallway on the way to the door.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Two loud clanks come from right where we were sitting and something bursts into a thin cloud of what looks like smoke. The people in the third row immediately begin to cough and rub at their eyes. Most everyone in the theater stands up in alarm trying to get away from the gas. Suddenly loud gunshots ring through the large space knocking Tobias and I to the ground. The shots continue and I see some people collapse onto their seats, red busting from the wounds.

Tobias' hand weaves through mine and we struggle to our feet to run through the exit. Tobias stumbles every couple steps, but remains upright until we're out in the parking lot. Sounds of screaming and gunshots flood my ears and make my head ring. We make it to the middle of the lot when Tobias careens forward and crashes to the asphalt, his hand still in mine. I fall down to, pulled by the weight of my fiancé.

"Tobias," I say, turning to look at him. His eyes slowly open and close as they try to focus on me. That's when I notice the large scarlet stain on the front go his t-shirt. "Oh my God." I crawl to his side and put my hand on one side of his face. "Hey, can you hear me? You're going to be okay, alright? You're going to be okay." at this point I feel like the words are more for me than him. He groans and tips his head to the side.

"Tris," I think he mumbles. He gives me a pained smile. "Did I tell you that you look really beautiful tonight?" I laugh but realize it sounds more like a cough due to sob building in my chest. "Tris I-"

"Shut up, you're going to be alright." I slide the small ring off my left finger and put it in his palm, closing his fingers around it. "It would really suck if you didn't show up to our wedding right? You're kind of important in the whole process." a series of sirens cascade around me making Tobias' words almost impossible to hear.

"Can you kiss me please?" his voice sounds like a desperate child. I press my forehead to his and press a slow, languid kiss to his lips. "I love you." he says breathily.

"I love you too." I respond. I take his hand that's holding my engagement ring and draw my lips to it much like he did to me while driving here a mere two hours ago. "Oh God, Tobias I love you so, so much." I watch in agony as his eyelashes take longer and longer trips back to his brow.

"Ma'am you need to evacuate!" someone shouts at me, hauling me up to my feet.

"No I need to stay with him." I struggle against the persons arms as he pulls me farther and farther away. "Tobias!" I scream and I have just enough time to see him give me one last smile, before his eyes finally drift shut.

I turn into a kicking and screaming monster to try and return to my fiancés side but it's hopeless. Tears cloud my vision and the last image I have before I black out, is Tobias' final smile to me.

* * *

 ***Three Years Later***

 ***Present Day***

* * *

A shriek tears through my throat, jolting me awake. I block my ears to attempt to drown out the noises of gunshots that haunt my every day. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and hold on tight.

"You're going to be okay." Tobias repeats one of the last things I said to him. "It's okay it was just a dream, I promise." half of me is telling myself that Tobias is dead and what's happening is completely impossible. But the other half is enjoying the embrace of the man I love. I rest my head on his chest, where the fatal gunshot was and lull myself back to sleep with the steady sound of his heartbeat.

When my phone alarm goes off in the morning I feel an odd sense of comfort surrounding me. I turn my head to the side of the bed where Tobias always slept and release a shaky breath. He made it to the hospital that night and the doctors performed a surgery to remove the bullet from his chest but they told me that he still might not wake up. I stayed with him everyday for days, holding his hand and talking to him as if he was still alive.

Tobias' doctor told me that he's become brain dead already and there wasn't anymore hope of him coming back. Two weeks later, they took him off the life support.

On June 6th, our original wedding date, Tobias Eaton died.

 **A/N My little sister was sitting next to me while I wrote this, and when I looked over she had these silent tears running down her face XD**

 **Anyway, I tried my best to stick to the timeline of the actual shooting, but I obviously wasn't there, so I apologize if it's not perfect.**

 **Plus James Eagen Holmes (the shooter) is on trial so yeah.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!  
**

 **And if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	3. Ballet

**A/N Hello lovely fangirls/boys! So I understand I caused some distress with the last chapter and I'm kinda sorry ;-)**

 **So this chapter idea, was sent to me by my dear friend Abnegation Ravenclaw (She has a story like this, but it's Percy Jackson so y'all should go read it) and I really liked it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Tris POV***

 ***Imagine person A of your OTP is a ballet dancer and person B is an art student observing A's rehearsals to sketch the dancers for an assignment.  
One day, B leaves their sketchbook in the studio, and A looks through it before ****returning it,  
and notices that B has drawn A almost exclusively in a beautifully flattering way***

 ***Btw I am a fairly experienced pointe dancer so I'm going to be using some French terminology but you can find the meaning in a ballet dictionary***

* * *

"Alright ladies, gather around." Miss Victoria instructs. I close my water bottle and join the circle around my teacher. "An art student from the school down the street has been assigned to draw you guys during practice for some project or something. Starting tonight he's going to be coming every day and staying for the full practice. Just pretend he's not there and Christina," Victoria gives a pointed look to my friend. "Don't show off."

"Oh please, when do I ever show off?" Christina asks sarcastically

"Okay back to the barre ladies." Victoria gestures to the barres nailed to the wall and we continue practice.

* * *

I rub my sore feet fresh out of my pointe shoes, sighing in relief.

"Why did my Mom force me into dance?" I complain.

"I thought you forced her to take you to dance." Myra laughs, wrapping her ankle in KT tape. I stick my tongue out at her and put my toe pad back on. "Is that the new art student?" Myra points the man walking into the studio then grins. "Good Lord he's hot." I tear my eyes away from him and finish lacing my pointe shoes.

"He's alright," I lie. When I look back at him, his dark blue eyes are trained on me but flick away back to Victoria. "I wonder what kind of assignment makes him sit in a hot room with a bunch of ballerinas practicing the same thing like twenty times."

"Oh shut up Clara," Christina shoves my arm, using my characters name. "At least you're not in the corp."

"Hey you were Gisselle last year." I retort.

"Yeah, but I dressed up as Clara for halloween for like six years in a row." I roll my eyes and tucks the ends of the ribbons into my shoe. Victoria calls us around again, this time to introduce us to the new art student.

"So this lovely man here is Tobias Eaton. He's currently studying down at Glen Earwoods down the street and was instructed to draw some pictures of our annual performance. Everyone say hello," various versions of greetings get thrown around, Tobias only waving a little in return. "Okay girls, let's start from Snowflakes." I go to my spot on stage left and wait for my cue. Molly begins her solo as Snow Queen but without Drew -the Snow King- because he's out sick. I'm paying such close attention to Tobias that I nearly miss my entrance, earning a glare from my teacher. I try to avoid look at myself in the mirror but every time I do, I notice that I'm severely slacking. "Pick it up, Prior!"

 _Stop thinking of Tobias. Think of the moves._

 _Piqué, chaîné, piqué chaîné, chassé, grand jeté, chassé grand jeté._ I run down stage and meet Molly at the front. _Échappé, échappé, possé, possé. Repeat._ We both step into arabesques the chassé and tor-jeté in both directions. Molly turns and runs to the center of a forming circle while I take the center. _Okay tendú out, back, now hit, hit, hit. Keep spotting!_ I make sure I'm turned out while I fouetté. Everytime my turning foot goes up onto the tip of my box a dart of pain courses through my leg. I'm always so relived once the turns are done. _Tombé pas du_ _bourre, glissade, pas de chat, developé now off._

I don't go back on stage for the remainder of the routine so I take this time to drink a little bit of water and fix some loose hairs from the knot on my head. I notice as I'm walking to put my bottle down, an intense pain in my left foot. I roll it around a few times hoping it's just a cramp. When the ache in my foot doesn't disappear, I pull out my omnipresent container of Aspirin and take two of the pills.

"Foot still bothering you?" Christina asks me, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, just a little. I think I've just overworked it recently." I tell her. She nods slowly.

"Mmmhmm." she looks amusingly at me. "Why don't you just see the doctor about it?"

"I've been dancing for twenty years dear Christina. I'm used to injuries okay? This is nothing new." I assure her.

"Okay then. I'll just go tell Tori real quick."

"No!" I exclaim, grabbing her arm to stop her. She gives me an accusing look. "She might make me take a break and the performance is in two months. I can afford to break. Got it?" she stares at me for a minute, then rolls her eyes in defeat.

"Ugh fine." I grin then give her a hug.

"You're the best."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

* * *

The week with Tobias is coming to close and I've only spoken ten words to him. He seems to relatively closed off, but still he's spoken to me the most next to Victoria. I try to push all thoughts of him from my mind and focus on the solo I'm practicing. I'm fairly good friends with the owner of the studio, and he let me use one of the rooms for tonight so I could get a little bit of extra practice in. As I'm lacing my pointe shoes I see a thick black leather book, resting in front of the mirror. I stand up and limp over to the book. On the bottom corner in neat gold script reads, 'Tobias Eaton'.

I know I shouldn't look at it as it's not mine and all but I can't help myself. The first few pages have some very interesting paintings. A couple are quite frightening, like a man with wolf teeth in place of human ones, but most are as mundane as landscapes and simple portraits. When I get to the page titled 'Ballet Project' interest courses through me while I continue to look through the collection. One recurring theme I notice is me.

It seems that on nearly every page I'm soloed out some how. Even whenever I'm in the middle of a group or on the barre. My face seems to be more...detailed than the rest and that confuses me as well as intrigues me.

"Excuse me?" says a deep voice from the doorway. I scream in shock and accidentally throw the book.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. I wasn't going to look in it but they were really pretty and I got super curious. I mean I'm always really curious and I'm really bad at art so you know I might as well looks at something good because the only art related thing I'm good at is like the glueing pasta to picture frame things and-" I cut off my own rambling at Tobias' laughing. "What?"

"You can look in it. I don't care." he picks up the leather case and waves it slightly in my direction. I don't make any move to grab it, still faming from embarrassment. He laughs again and puts the book into the messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. "So, why are you here at nine at night?"

"The showcase is in seven weeks. I need as much practice as possible." I mumble.

"But isn't your foot hurt?" he asks, catching me off guard. I though Christina and I were being quiet.

"How'd you know that?" I stand up from the ground and lean against the wall. He scoffs with a smirk.

"Oh please. During Waltz Of The Flowers your A Là Seconds were all over the place. Plus you have KT tape around your foot and I smell Icy Hot which is commonly used in pulled muscles or sore joints. So it was really quite obvious." he says bluntly. I furrow my eyebrows and stare quizzically him.

"How the hell did you do that, Sherlock?" I question.

"I'm quite observant dear Beatrice." I must gain a whole new look of shock. "Your names' on your jacket." again with the embarrassment.

"It's actually called a-" I start.

"A warm-up. I know," he interrupts. "I don't know why you're so shocked. I literally live next door to a ballet school, I'm surrounded by ballerinas 24/7."

"I'm surprised you decided to retain the information and not shove it out of your asshole like most guys." I say plainly.

"That's pretty candid...and sexist." Tobias replies. "And for your information, I think ballet is pretty cool because I have felt pointe shoes before and they feel like they really hurt."

"Does this look like it hurts?" I ask rhetorically, showing him my are foot which is covered in band-aids and blisters.

"Just a bit," he chuckles. "Anyway, I should probably be going now. I need my sleep every now and then."

"Sleep? What kind of luxury is that?" I joke. Tobias smiles a bit.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," he gives me a curt wave and begins he way out. "Tobias," I blurt out, making him turn to me. "The pictures are really pretty, by the way."

"Guess you could say I had some pretty inspiration." he casts me a quick wink, then leaves without another word.

 **A/N Okay so this is kinda short but I think I like it. Now I really shouldn't be saying this, but I could potentially make this ^ particular one-shot into a short story but idk.**

 **Like I said before you can Google the names of the moves I mentioned or you could probably find some on Youtube.**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**

 **Oh and don't forget to tell me any suggestions you have!**


	4. Roadside Flowers

**A/N Hello lovely earth dwellers! So I Abnegation Ravenclaw and I went to Seaward and it was so freaking awesome. I got a whale stuffed animal and I named it 'Shamuuuuuu'. With 6 U's. Plus I faced one of my** **like biggest fears (Going upside down) on this roller coaster and we went on twice, once in the second row and then once in the first.**

 **Anyway, this prompt is on that I made up myself. I based it off of this super cute picture I saw and I thought that it would be cool.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Imagine person A is selling flowers on the side of the road in the late 70's.  
Person B always stops and buys just one flower everyday on his way to work without fail.  
After one month of buying flowers, person B gives the bouquet the person A.***

 ***Note: I was not alive during the 70's so I'm getting everything from Bing, sorry if it's incorrect.***

 ***Tris POV***

* * *

My bare feet burn against the concrete as I walk up and down one of the busier roads in town. I live only a stones throw away from a large meadow filled with all different kinds of flowers, so my Mother and I often go out and pick out large quantities of flowers and sell them for a little extra money. We average about fifteen dollars a day, which really isn't to bad considering half of the "flowers" are just pretty looking weeds. A car pulls up to my side of the road catching me by surprise. He cranks his window down and smiles at me.

"Selling flowers?" he asks. I saunter up to the car and rest my elbows against the open window.

"Yes sir, I am." I reply. "See any you like?" as he inspects the plants I get a good look of his face. The man as a sharp jaw with dark hair and the most stunning eyes I've ever seen in person.

"I think I'll take one of theses." he says, pointing to one of my favorites. A red tulip. I pull out the flower and place it in his hand.

"One dollar, please." he pulls out the bill and gives it to me.

"I don't think I caught your name." he puts the tulip carefully on the passenger seat and looks back at me.

"Tris," I answer. "What about you?"

"Tobias," I raise my eyebrows a little.

"That's a new one."

"I think it's German." he laughs. "Anyway, I think I need to be going. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"I'm working everyday." I say which makes him grin.

"Then I'll be seeing you around, Tris." he winks, then drives off.

* * *

I stay outside for a couple more hours, only making five dollars, not including Tobias'. I'll just have to hope Mother was better than me. My mustard yellow house comes into view and soon I'm stepping into the poorly air conditioned one-story.

"Mama, I'm home!" I call out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she responds. I drop my bag onto the floor and put the extra flowers into a water filled vase. Mom turns around then frowns. "Sweetheart I've told you so many times how much I hate that shirt." I glance down at the denim crop top then back up to her.

"What's not to like?"

"I don't like...that." she gestures to the exposed part of my midriff. I laugh and kiss her cheek.

"You're so innocent." I smile.

"I am forty-seven year old woman. I am anything but innocent." she retorts with a smug look. "How do you think you and Caleb came into this world?" I gag dramatically which makes Mom hit my head with the handle of a spoon.

"I'm sorry, but it's gross imagining you and Dad doing the deed right down the hall from my room." Mom rolls her eyes and returns to stirring something in a small pot.

"Oh please. Like you haven't done it across the hall from us?"

"Actually, for your information. I do it when no ones home." I say jokingly. It's really no secret how squeamish I am when it comes to that subject. In fact I might be the only eighteen year old in the whole of Virginia who has never once had sex. Guess I was raised well. "What's for dinner?" I change the subject, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Oh just some soup." she replies curtly. I cast a brief look into the garbage can and spot two empty cans of Chicken Noodle Soup resting on top. I sigh and lean my head on the cabinet. "Don't start getting all picky now. At least we have something. Speaking of, how much money did you make today?"

"Only six dollars. How much did you make?"

"Three." she tells me.

"Why do people not want flowers anymore? I mean, they're beautiful." I exclaim. Mom shakes her head and goes to ladle the soup into three sperate bowls. "What about Dads?"

"He's not going to be home in time for dinner. He might just heat it up or something." Mother carries hers and Calebs' bowl to the table while I take mine. One thing I've noticed lately is my Father coming in much later than usual. He claims it's because he's working longer for extra money, but if anything we have less money than before. I know Caleb and Mom have noticed as well but whenever we bring it up whoever will get a lecture on how 'times are hard and we're working as best as we can'. I don't think any of us buy it.

"I think we should stop using the microwave oven anymore. Save more money," I sneer.

"Why would we do that Beatrice?" she always uses this tone whenever she's getting irritated.

"If we don't have enough money to send Caleb and I to college then I don't think we should let Dad always heat his food up because he's to busy out fucking people instead of being home for dinner with his real family." I blurt out accidentally. Moms' mouth gapes a little then she quickly closes it and and nods slowly. My eyes widen in realization of what I said. "Oh my God, Mama, I am so sorry I-I didn't mean it-"

"Go to your room. No dinner tonight." she says quietly. Quiet is always worse with her. The way she barely whispers the words sets a stone in my throat, forcing me into silence.

"Yes ma'am." I put my bowl into the fridge and start towards my room. Caleb exits his and must see the fire burning in my eyes because he ignores me and heads straight for the kitchen. The moment I enter my room I change into a pair of pajamas and fall asleep.

* * *

"Mom, do you want to go with me today?" I ask Mother, picking up the bundles of flowers. As expected she ignores me, staring out the window. "Maybe next time." I mumble and head outside. Ever since the dinner a month ago, where I accused Dad of cheating right in front of Mom, she hasn't spoken more than twenty words to me. Only telling me what's for dinner or we have any plans for the day. But it's mostly just 'yes' or 'no' answers.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I head to my normal street and begin the selling. Within the first few hours I make ten dollars, shocking myself. Soon enough though, a familiar cherry red cadillac pulls up to the sidewalk and rolls the window down.

"Well hey, stranger." Tobias smiles, although I don't.

"Which one do you want today?" I ask blandly **(Lol that auto-corrected to baldness)**.

"I think I'll go with my usual." I select the red tulip and he gives me the dollar. "Is something wrong? You seem upset." he steps out of his car, for this first time since I've met him.

"I'm fine." I say to him. "Just parental issues." he chuckles and leans back on his car.

"Boy do I know about those. What's up?" it feels odd opening up to a virtual stranger but in an even odder way it feels right.

"I think my Dad is cheating on my Mom and I accidentally blurted it out in the worst way possible. And now Mama hasn't talked to me in three weeks and I've seen almost nothing of my Dad and we're losing money and I don't think I'm going to college and that really sucks because I want to and-" I ramble. Tobias holds up his two hands in a 'Slow down. I literally have no idea what you're saying.' gesture.

"Okay so first of all, don't try to stop talking to your Mom. Actually, just keep bugging her she'll eventually talk just to tell you to shut up." he starts. I laugh, despite the tightness in my throat. "And about the whole Dad thing. Have you asked him about it yet?" I consider lying for a moment, but shake my head in defeat. "Why don't you? I mean, you guys might be getting it all wrong, you know.

"I guess." I murmur.

"Now finally, I have something for you." his words catch me off guard.

"Wait what?" I stutter.

"Just a sec." he opens his door and looks around his car for a moment, quickly pulling out an at least twenty-five flower bouquet of red tulips. There are few that are close to dying, but most are still healthy.

"What the hell?" is the first thing I say.

"You see, on the first I day I saw you and I bought the red tulip I planned out some big shitty romantic gesture but soon realized that I'm stupid. Apparently flowers die. Did you know that?" he asks rhetorically. I laugh and feel my cheeks flush. "So instead, I bought that bouquet and the ones that are dying are some of the more recent flowers you gave me."

"Thank you so much for these, b-but why?" I slur.

"I think you're kind of pretty." he admits, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking away from me.

"This conversation took the biggest turn." I chuckle. Tobias smiles then shyly meets my gaze.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"You barely know me!" I say half-heartdly.

"Then let me get to know you." I'm sure my face is beet red by now. I give the smallest of nods. "Perfect. What time should I pick you up?"

"Woah, woah. Tonight?"

"Yeah." he shrugs. "Is it not a good night?"

"No!" I say hurriedly. "Tonights a great night. How about seven?"

"Lovely." he kisses the top of my hand and returns to his car. "See you at seven, Tris." I can mange nothing more than a huff of air. He drives off leaving only a trail of spinning dirt.

 **A/N Not as long as I wanted it to be, but eh. At least it's an upload.**

 **On another note, HAVE Y'ALL SEEN THE** **MOCKINGJAY PART 2 TRAILER!?**

 **IT IS FREAKING MAGICAL**

 **Abnegation Ravenclaw and I were totally fangirling over it.**

 **Katniss' sweater is so cute omg.**

 **Anyway please remember to review your suggestions or PM me!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 **AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!**


	5. Sick

**A/N What's up** **specimens?! Okay so this one is kind of inspired by true events. Aka, my stupidity.**

 **Once again this was sent to me by Abnegation Ravenclaw but it really has happened to me and it was one of the worst days of my life.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Imagine Person B is fond of baking and Person A sticks in a finger to a spoon into the raw batter to eat, just to annoy Person B*  
** **Person A finally falls sick because of it and B nurses A back to health all the while amused at the whole situation***

 ***Tris POV***

* * *

I crack two eggs into the large bowl and mix the batter together with a whisk. Christinas' birthday is coming up soon and she can't bake for shit, so she had asked me to make her some Red Velvet cake. I turn around to grab the cake pan just missing Tobias dipping a spoon into the bowl and trying the raw batter.

"Tobias!" I exclaim, hitting his arm. "This is for Christina, you can't just eat it."

"I just did." he says plainly, tossing the spoon into the sink. Yet another pet peeve of mine.

"Well yeah, duh. But this has raw eggs in it, you could get sick." I say, pushing the bowl out of his reach.

"I've been married to you for three years and every single time you bake I always try some. Have I gotten sick yet? Nope. Pretty sure it's an old wives tale." he leans on the counter with a smirk.

"Would you eat a straight raw egg?"

"No of course not." he exults. "That's not good for you."

"Then why would you eat it in cake batter?" I scoff.

"Because everything is all mixed together and the egg isn't bad anymore." he responds simply.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I proclaim, throwing my hands up. Tobias smiles then presses a kiss to my cheek.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just frustrated." I sigh.

"Jesus, you sound like my Mother." he chuckles. I roll my eyes and return to my baking.

"Whatever." I give up. "Anyway, Christinas' party is at three so please be ready by then."

"It's ten o'clock. I have time." he kisses me again and walks off to the bedroom.

* * *

At two-forty-five I finish packing up the cake and making sure I have everything with me.

"Tobias, come on!" I call into the apartment. He walks out into the living room...still in pajamas. "What the hell, Tobias. We have to leave, like right now."

"I really don't feel good. At all. Can I please stay?" he begs, dropping face first down onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask worryingly.

"I don't know." he rolls over and looks at the ceiling. "I just fell...blech. You know?"

"Sure, yeah." I squeeze his hand, and pick my cake back up. "I'll be back in a few hours okay? Call if you need anything." he mumbles in response and grabs a blanket from the ground which he neglected to fold earlier.

"Love you," he mutters.

"Love you too." I reply. "There some Aspirin in the medicine cabinet if you need it." I walk out with my sick husband falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

At around seven-thirty I'm walking back home to check on Tobias. I guess the party might be going on for a couple more hours but Tobias hadn't called so I was a bit worried. When I get to my door I can hear the TV playing but upon walking in, Tobias doesn't seem to be watching. He's on his back now, covering his eyes with his arm. If it weren't for the bucket next to the couch I would've assumed Tobias hadn't moved at all.

"Oh my God, Tobias. You look awful." I state, dropping my purse to the ground.

"Ughh." he groans.

"Did you get sick?" I motion to the bucket. Without moving his arm away he nods then groans again.

"Four times." he tells me. I grimace and move to sit on the floor in front of him.

"Did you take anything?" he seems to calm down a little when I start to run my hand through his tousled hair.

"I took some Pepto Bismal earlier but it came up about twenty minutes ago." he moves his arm and looks at me tiredly. "I think I got the Stomach Flu somehow."

"No I don't think so. Otherwise I'd be sick to." after I finish my sentence, I grin in realization.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"You got Salmonella." I don't try to suppress my laugh.

"What?" he repeats.

"You ate raw eggs and got sick." I declare. "The man who claims that Salmonella is a wives tale, got Salmonella and is now throwing up. I tried to tell warn you, I did." Tobias weakly hits me with a throw pillow but in his state it really doesn't hurt.

"Oh shut up." he grunts.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself. Just saying." I get up to get him a glass of water and some Aspirin that might help a little. By the time I return he's already fast asleep curled up underneath the freeze blanket. I pull a thicker quilt out from behind the sofa and gently cover him with it. For some reason, I feel like I shouldn't leave him in here alone and I have no way of taking him to our room, so I make myself comfortable on the recliner and fall asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

At around three-am I decided to just stay awake because every time I fell asleep I was awoken only an hour later by Tobias. It's truly pitiful watching someone as tough and quite candidly intimidating as my husband complaining about how stupid he was and how much he wants to eat something without throwing it up. When we both want to watch some TV I try to steer clear of anything mentioning food and it seems to help him a bit. But as much as I feel bad for him, I just love the irony in it. Now I'm not saying that he deserved it or anything, but it is very funny.

Finally at the crack of dawn Tobias things everything has passed and he's okay to eat now. I start out with some water and a piece of toast, much to his disappointment.

"I just don't see why I can't have Taco Bell." he gripes for the hundredth time.

"Do you really want to be throwing up Taco Bell?" I reason, cocking an eyebrow. He thinks for a minute.

"No. But I want it," he settles farther into the couch like an upset child. I chuckle and kiss his forehead.

"You're cute when your sad." I smile, much like he did yesterday. He glares at me but he can't keep it for long.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"And you're so humble."

"That's why you love me." he grins.

"Very true," I agree.

"Now can I have Taco Bell?"

 **A/N Okay so I once had a bad case of Salmonella (Much like our beloved Tobias) and it literally sucked. I'm not gonna go into details -** **because it is actually gross- but I honestly only wanted to eat with throwing up and I just uhhhh**

 **Anyway, I know it's not super long but I didn't really know how to continue this without having be really weird so you know.**

 **That's all dear Peoples.**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**

 ****PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW****

 **))AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE!((**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N Hey everybody! So I actually have another chapter _almost_ ready to be uploaded but for some reason I don't like it but I don't want to delete it, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, sometime within the next couple of weeks I'm going to be driving up to see the new house that my family's going to be moving into and I'm so freaking excited. Plus I went to Seaworld with Abnegation Ravenclaw and it was so fun and I want to go on the rollercoasters again.**

 **Now about the actual story. This chapter is going to be a collection of THREE different prompts, adding up to a kinda dark chapter. It's even going to be going into Tobias POV a little so that's new. And finally, some people are probably going to think that this should be focused around Tobias but I'm gonna change it up a bit :-P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Person B is awfully annoyed by their roommate, Person A, who is constantly happy/chirpy all the time.  
After months of wanting to strangle Person A for being so cheery every day,  
Person B becomes deeply shaken one night when Person A wakes up hysterically screaming and crying from a vivid nightmare,  
wanting nothing more but to see their smile again.***

 **And**

 ***Person A and B share an apartment, but have separate rooms.  
Person A has a nightmare one night and is really rattled by it.  
They get out of bed and walk down the hallway to knock on Person B's door.  
The door is already oped and A walks into the room silently.  
Person A tells B about the nightmare and B let's them stay in the room for the night.***

 **(I'm gonna change that one up a little ^)**

 **And finally,**

 ***Imagine person A of your OTP had an abusive childhood/past and flinches constantly.  
** **And when Person A met B, B would always ask before grabbing their hand or touching them in any way.  
Gradually A reduces their flinching.  
It's not completely gone, but it happens far less than usual.***

 ***Tris POV***

* * *

"I'm home!" I sing, opening the door to the apartment I share with my roommate Tobias. Contrary to popular belief, Tobias and I have nothing romantic or sexual going on. We just both needed an apartment and decided that sharing would be a great option.

"You just got home from work." Tobias deadpans, standing up from the couch and shutting off the television. "How the hell are you still smiling?"

"Because I bought ice cream." I hold up the Walmart bag containing two gallons of Bluebell Krazy Kookie Dough ice cream."

"But you're lactose intolerant." Tobias says, sitting on the barstool.

"So? I want ice cream. **(Abnegation** **Ravenclaw: Lol I'm pretty sure I've actually said that before XD)** " I open the lid to one of the jars and take out a scoop and bowl. "Want some?"

"You're going to get sick." he warns. "You always do." he grabs another bowl from the cabinet and takes the scoop once I'm done.

"If I get sick, then so be it." I declare. "Ice cream is literally the best thing in the world and it's stupid that they think I'm not gonna have it because of my 'lactose intolerance'."

"Who's they?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Whoever made me lactose intolerant, I guess."

"So...your parents?" he smiles.

"Yep." I return with a grin. Once I finish my desert, I do a quick clean up of the kitchen and change into pajamas. As part of our nightly routine, Tobias and I will always meet in our small living room and watch episodes from the original Doctor Who, in hopes of finishing before summer. Most of the time though, we're making fun of the poor CGI effects and ridiculous villains costumes but in an odd way it's almost vital that we do it every single night. He's always careful in not sitting too close to me on the sofa because he knows just how I feel about being touched thanks to my now ex-boyfriend, Gabe. I've told him and nearly all of my friends it's just a germaphobe thing but I think only him doesn't believe it.

Halfway into the fourth episode of the night I begin to grow tired. Once the episodes' over I tell him I'm going to head off to bed. He casts me a rare smile and bids me goodnight.

* * *

I shoot up in bed a small gasp huffing from my chest. I press a hand on top of wildly beating heart trying to force it to slow down. Over the past year or two of sharing close quarters with someone, I've somehow learned to wake up quietly from a nightmare. There's been a couple close calls before but recently I've been just fine. With the image of Gabe pinning me to the wall finally leaving my mind I leave my bedroom to get some breakfast. I stand in the kitchen for a moment thinking of something to eat, the decide that pancakes sound amazing.

While I make myself breakfast, I listen to one of the playlists on my phone entitled 'Morning' that only has faster more upbeat songs to wake myself up. Tobias always complains about this playlist purely because he says that the music is 'To fucking cheery for this ungodly hour'. On weekends he's waking up at noon so I don't see the reason of his complaints.

"Oh God, it's this music again." Tobias groans dropping into one of the kitchen chairs. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"It's eight in the morning, Grumpy." I chuckle, giving him two pancakes on a plate.

"That's way to early for a Saturday." he says through bites.

"You didn't have to come out of your man-cave." I turn off the burner and join him at the table with my own plate.

"I was coming out to turn off you...wait who was singing when I came out?"

"Kelsi Luck," I tell him.

"Okay. I was coming out to tell you to turn off Kelsi Luck because she was making my eardrums bleed." he exaggerates.

"You seem fine to me." I smirk. He frowns and throws a crumpled up napkin at me. "Whatever." he grumbles. "I'm going to go back to bed now if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind. I mind very much." I state taking his and my plate to the sink. "I cooked, so you can help clean." he rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Ugh if I had known that you were gonna be such a clean freak I wouldn't have shared with you."

"No matter who shared with, you would've had to clean eventually." I point out. He shoves my shoulder lightly, meaning for it to be platonic but I involuntarily flinch and shrink away. I straighten up almost immediately hoping it's gone unnoticed. Tobias looks at me quizzically.

"Are you okay?" he asks with genuine concern.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I express. "It's just the whole. . . you know. Germ thing." he doesn't look satisfied but lets it go for now.

* * *

 ***Tobias POV***

* * *

Every week since then is always the same. Waking up every couple days to some aggravating music and her equally aggravating peppiness in the morning. I don't personally think it's humanly possible to be so happy 24/7. Our friends are always joking around how we are the most opposite a pair could get. What with her general positive outlook on life and my omnipresent negativity. Plus, even when she's wearing high heels she only makes it to my chin. I think it's kind of cute but I don't think I'd ever tell her.

Right now though, I sit up in my bed with my opened textbooks in front of me. Finals are coming up soon, so I'm trying to get in as much studying as possible. I glance over to the clock on my nightstand that reads '3:47' in bright red letters. With a sigh, I push the books off of the bed and onto the ground and shut off the lamp. Sleep doesn't seem to come to easily though. I'm tossing and turning for nearly half an hour before I give up.

I'm about to pick up one of my books off the floor, when a sharp scream pierces through the air. The book slips from my hand in shock. I have a mental battle with myself debating if I should go see her or not. I make my way up from my bed and walk to my door to open it. Just when I'm going to walk into her room, her door swings open and not a second later she's run into my arms. I stumble backwards a little but quickly regain my balance.

I can feel Tris' hands shaking furiously as they grip the thin shirt I'm wearing. In the rather short time I've known her, I've only seen her cry a handful of times. But even then it was just a few tears coming from her gray eyes, not this sobbing she's doing now. I think I can feel her legs shake a little so I carefully pick her up and take her to my bed. She stays pressed up against me for so long that I think she's already fallen asleep but I'm proven wrong when she shifts a little bit revealing her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I shake my head and rub my hand up and down her arm.

"It's fine. I was already awake." I say honestly. "And why the hell are you apologizing, Tris?"

"I just seem to keep bothering people." she mumbles fidgeting with a loose thread on my shirt.

"You're not bothering me." I state. She looks up at me, her eyes still red.

"Really?" she questions.

"Really." I answer. "You know me. If you were being annoying I would've told you already."

"You say I'm annoying in the morning." she points out with a slight grin.

"Well yeah because it shouldn't be legal to be so Goddamn cheery at six in the morning." I disclose. "But at the same time it's quite endearing."

"Endearing?" she repeats.

"Yeah," I shrug shyly. "It helps knowing that there is some good left in the world."

"Trust me when I say that it took my a long time to learn that." she closes her eyes after that, falling asleep soon later.

 **A/N I considered continuing it buuuut I don't feel like it anymore.**

 **Anyway PLEEEEAAASE tell me any ideas you have because I'm not finding a whole ton that I like or that I can write so don't be shy.**

 **Either review them or PM me.**

 **On another note, if you have free time you should listen to the song 'Ring Of Keys' from Fun Home because it so good.**

 **It was performed at the Tony's and I just lerve it.**

 **That's all.**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 **AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS OR PROMPTS YOU HAVE!**


	7. Car

**A/N Hey everybody! A HUGE thank you to everybody who didn't un-follow this story while I was on break. It was alot shorter than I intended because I didn't know that I would have access to computers in the process of moving. Now keep in mind, only THIS story is coming off hiatus. None of the others are. That's all!**

 **Fair warning: here's another sad chapter :-P**

* * *

 ***Imagine your OTP getting in a fight over the phone and saying mean things to each other.  
** **Person A dies in a car accident on the way home.  
Person B has to live the rest of their life regretting the last words they said.* **

**and**

 ***I'm not going to say what the last one is.  
It's a surprise XD***

 ***Tobias POV***

* * *

I rifle through the mail in the kitchen, putting them into separate piles. I've just thrown another bill to the right when I see something I wasn't really expecting. I drop the other envelopes and stare at the letter my mother sent. We haven't been in contact since Faeth **(Abnegation Ravenclaw: See what I did there? LOL)** was born almost five years ago. After a short mental debate, I tear the letter open and pull the paper out. My eyes skim over the sentences, getting caught on one.

 _Call me._

I flip the page around and find her number scrawled on the back. The last time we ever talked was when she emailed me a short message congratulating Tris and I on the birth of our daughter. And before that it had been on our wedding day which was three years prior. Before that? Nothing since I was six years old when she left my father and I.

I stare at the number for a little big longer before deciding to call Tris first and ask for her opinion. She's out with Faeth at the mall looking for a present for one of her friends. I go to 'recents' and pick the second number listed. It rings for a little bit before she answers.

"Hey, just so you know, you're on speaker. There's a cop driving next to me." she says. "What's up?"

"My mother sent me a letter." I tell her. Tris pauses for a second.

"She did?"

"Yeah. It said to call her." I say, leaning on the countertop. I hear her draw in a breath and sigh.

"I think you should." she responds.

"Are you serious?" I question.

"Yeah." she states. "I mean, she's your mother. You have to talk to her at some point, right? Why not now?"

"Tris, in case you're forgetting she kind of abandoned me when I was six years old. And last time she even tried to talk to me was when Faeth was born." I say, a little louder than before.

"At least she's trying now." I can tell Tris is trying to keep her voice down for our daughters sake. "Come on, think about it. What's the harm in one phone conversation? You could hang up whenever you wanted. And knowing Evelyn, she wouldn't try and call back."

"How do you know? She's not your mother!" I shout.

"Tobias keep your voice down. Faeth is in the car." she reminds me. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

"Sorry. I just don't know why you're telling me to do this when you know good and well what she did."

"Okay, what she did was completely and totally wrong. But that doesn't mean you can ignore her forever." she expresses. "I know that if I were in that situation I would want to talk to my mother again."

"Well you're not in that situation! Not everyone has had a perfect fucking life growing up!" I go right back to shouting.

"Tobias!" Tris exclaims. "Watch your language. Faeth can hear everything that you're saying." I feel instant guilt but my general pride doesn't change at all.

"It's fine, she's heard it before." I remark.

"'Heard it before'?!" Tris repeats. "She's four years old, I don't care if she's 'heard it before' she shouldn't hear it at all!"

"My God, Tris. You're acting like it's the end of the entire Goddamn world!" I emit. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that?" I hear a sound come from the speaker but I can't quite tell what it is. Tris mutters something to Faeth but I can't hear it.

"Great job, Tobias. You just made your four year old daughter cry." Tris sneers. "I don't know what the fuck you were trying to do, but you sure as hell did it." the phone hangs up after that. I stare down at the 'call ended' on the phone for a little bit longer then throw it against the wall. Heat collects behind my eyes but I blink before anything falls.

* * *

I've been in the gym for nearly an hour, punching at a bag trying to release my anger and self-loathing. I've knocked the bag off of the chain three times already, but I still don't leave. Once the tape covering my hands is showing blood, I move to a bench to calm down a little. My cell phone rings next to me and I let it ring all the way though three times, but on the fourth I answer.

"What?" I bite.

"Tobias Eaton?" the other man on the line says.

"Yeah, why?" I pick at a loose thread on my shorts.

"According to these records you're the primary emergency contact for Beatrice Eaton and secondary for Faeth Eaton. Is that correct?" the man asks. His tone panics me slightly.

"Yes," I respond a little shakily.

"There was an accident, Mr. Eaton." he says. Before he can finish I cut him off.

"What the hell happened?" I jump up from the bench and book it to my car.

"We're not quite sure yet, but we think Beatrice somehow swerved into the lane next to her and hydroplaned into the guard rail." he tells me.

"Where is she now?"

"Her and Faeth are both in Sacred Heart Community hospital." he says.

"I'll be there soon." I shut off my phone and drive as fast as I can to the hospital.

* * *

I run in through the automatic doors of the emergency unit and go up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asks.

"I-I'm hear for Tris and Faeth Eaton." I stutter, drumming my fingers on the wood. She types in something and her eyes grow somber.

"Follow me." the look in her eyes as she leads me through the hall worries me so much I feel as if I'm going to explode. "They're both in here." she gestures to the door that I push open. The instant I do, I hear Faeth.

"Daddy!" she yells, but it doesn't sound like it usually does when I come home from work. It sounds as if she's been crying. She hops out of the nurses lap she was sitting in and launches herself into my arms. After I pull away, I see she has a bandage on the side of her face, fully covering her right eye.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I ask, eyeing the bandage. She nods first, then shakes her head.

"Mr. Doctor said that Mommy hurt her head and she's sleeping but she might not wake up." Faeth whimpers. "I want her to wake up." tears spike in her blue eyes, and when they start to fall she drops her head to hide her face in my shoulder. The nurse that was holding her comes up to Faeth and I and pats her back gently.

"How long did it take?" I ask him.

"She was conscious when we got there but unfortunately passed away in the ambulance." he tells me. "After a quick scan we found she had serious head trauma and brain damage. Probably hit her head on the window when she hit the rail. Even if she had lived, she wouldn't have been the same." I feel the beginning of tears but none come.

"What about Faeth?"

"The car window broke open and piece of the glass got into her eye." he says. I'm silent for a minute not quite understanding how so much went wrong in a mere two hours.

"Can I see Tris?" I finally ask. The nurse doesn't reply but nods. He leads me through another door and shuts it quietly once Faeth and I have entered. If it weren't for the cut stretching down from Tris' cheekbone to the base of her throat, I would say she looks unharmed. Her blonde hair is pushed to one side where avoiding where I assume she hit her head. Carefully I make my way to the chair next to the bed and sit, adjusting Faeth comfortably on my legs. My shaking hand reaches out to touch hers, but pulls away quickly at how cold it's already become.

The last words I ever said to her still ring fresh in my mind, on a never-ending loop. _'You're a real pain in the ass you know that?'_

How I wish I could take back my final words and have said anything else.

 _I love you._

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of my usual alarm. Someone groans and gently kicks me in the leg.

"Tobias turn off the alarm. It's Saturday." I turn sharply and gasp a little, seeing Tris in bed next to me. She gives me a weird look and props herself up on her elbow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you were dead." I stammer dumbly.

"Dead?" she chuckles. "Why would I be dead?" Tris stands up from the bed and pulls on a sweatshirt. I follow suit in getting up and follow her to the kitchen. The dent that was in the wall due to my thrown phone, is no longer there. "Okay...Now you're staring at the wall like it's your long-lost brother."

"I just um-thought that the wall was dented. That's all." I sit down on one of the barstools while Tris gets her coffee.

"My God what did you drink last night?" she jokes. "Oh and good morning." Tris leans over the counter and gives me a quick kiss. "By the way, Faeth and I are gonna go to the mall later today just-"

"No!" I shout, interrupting her. She furrows her eyebrows and blinks quizzically at me. "I mean, I'll go with you and Faeth. To the mall."

"You hate the mall." Tris reminds me.

"But I want to go." I emit.

"Okay then." Tris grabs her mug and starts to the hallway. "You can wake Faeth up. Love you," she smiles and blows me a kiss and goes to shower.

 **A/N So obviously the last prompt (the surprise one) was just a dream! I saw it on Tumblr earlier and I was like "Why not have a happy ending?"** **Amirite? Anywazy I didn't know that I was going to have access to computers while I was in the process of moving, so this story might come off hiatus for a little while.**

 **But be warned, I'm leaving for dance camp today and won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday so it'll still be awhile before another chapter is up.**

 **Hope you liked it and thank you soooo much for reading!  
**

 **Btw, the name 'Faeth' is kind of an inside joke so that's why I had the whole LOL thing XD**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**

 **I love you all!**

 **That's the truth!**


	8. Elevator Issues

**A/N Hey everybody! So the main reason I haven't updated, like I planned, is because my dad disconnected the computers sooner than I though he would so I** **couldn't write. But I now have a working computer in my OWN room. Yay.**

 **Anyway about this chapter. It's a little different than the rest of the story, as this one is about Tris and Tobias meeting whereas in the majority of the others they already knew each other. Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Imagine your OTP have never met each other.  
The first time they ever talk is when they get stuck in an elevator by themselves.***

 **and**

 ***Imagine Person A is allergic to cats and Person B is an avid cat lover.***

 ***Tris POV***

* * *

"Yes I promise I'll be there." I promise Christina. She invited me over to her apartment so we could go out and have 'quality girl time' together. Both of us have been crazy busy with finals so haven't had any time to get together the past few weeks. "I'm in your building now so I'll be up in a minute." we hang up and I step into the elevator. Right as the door begins to close I hear,

"Hey can you hold that!" I shoot my arm out in front of the doors and a man who looks around my age holding a cardboard box steps in. "Thanks." he says, and presses the fourth floor button with the hand that isn't holding the box. I press the sixth and let the doors close this time. I nod in response but remain silent. When the lift beeps at level three it rattles to a stop and I assume someone is about to get on. The doors don't open though. "What's going on?" the man asks, mirroring my thoughts.

"I'm not sure," I answer.

"Should we push the alarm button?" he asks, pointing to the bell icon.

"No they know already." I tell him. "The flashing means they're coming. Whenever that may be." I send a quick text to Christina telling her of my dilemma but it doesn't send. A quick look at the top of my phone screen and I find that I have no service.

"This could take awhile. A friend of mine said they were stuck in here for an hour."

"Perfect." I mutter and drop to the floor for a more comfortable position. The man does the same, sitting in the opposite corner. Ten minutes pass in a more than awkward silence before it's broken by a quiet sound.

 _Meow._

I look at the open box the man brought in with him an pray to God I didn't just hear a cat. He looks inside and smirks an an unseen object.

"Looks like someone just woke up." he says pulling a small kitten out onto his legs.

"You smuggled a cat into the building?" I ask. He pets the kitten in-between it's ears and chuckles.

"Yeah." he responds. "It can get kind of lonely living by yourself. And cats are typically quieter than dogs so I though it'd be pretty easy." _well that explains the itchy eyes._

"Can't you get kicked out for bringing an animal inside the building?" since I don't live here, I'm not totally sure on the rules, but Christina once told me that her neighbor was evicted after bringing a dog into her apartment.

"Probably." he says with a slight shrug. I dig in my purse to see if I brought any allergy medicine but come up with just an empty box.

"Shit." I curse at myself for not remembering to stop at CVS on the way here.

"What?" the guy asks,

"Well, I just so happened to be allergic to...to-" I'm cut off my a sneeze. "Cats." I finish. His eyes widen in guilt.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." he says, putting the white and black cat back into the box. "Do you have anything to take?" I show him the empty Benadryl box and he bites his lip slightly. Now that I'm actually looking at him, I notice how attractive he is. He has medium brown hair and dark blue eyes. Not going to lie, he's really hot.

"It's fine though. I'm sure it'll get fixed soon." I assure him and myself. He nods but still pushes the box farther away from me. I search my purse again to see if there are any stray pills out but there aren't. I do find an unused pack of travel sized tissues though. "What's your name?" I eventually ask.

"Tobias." he replies with a small smile **(Abnegation Ravenclaw: *Winky face emoji*)**. "What about you?"

"Tris." I say, then blow my nose again. "It's kind of funny. Of all times to be stuck in an elevator, it's when I'm with a cat."

"I'm still sorry about that by the way." Tobias repeats.

"Seriously, it's fine." I cough. "It's been worse before though. Before my parents knew that I was allergic, my Dad surprised me with a kitten for Christmas one year and I played with him all day. Then a couple of hours later I was in the hospital." Tobias' eyes widen.

"Wait you could die if you touch a cat?" he asks worriedly. I laugh and shake my head.

"No. I just had very over-protective parents." Tobias eases a little and relaxes against the wall. "How long has it been?" he pulls out his phone and clicks it on.

"About forty-five minutes I think." his eyebrows furrow a little bit. "Looks like I don't have any service,"

"I don't either." I say to him. "It's a good thing I don't have finals today."

"What are you studying?" Tobias shifts a bit so he's sitting closer. I don't miss the little thrill in my stomach.

"I'm going into Cognitive Science." I say.

"What's that?"

"It is the study of the mind and the nature of intelligence, as Professor Jeanine puts it." I declare.

"Ah," Tobias nods. "That's not as fascinating as Forensic Science I'll admit."

"You're a cop?" I question with interest. His head shakes.

"Not really. I just study the evidence that the real police bring in."

"That's still awesome," I insist. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It pays pretty well." we continue to chat mindlessly, waiting for the stupid elevator to start working again. By the time I check my phone for the third time, an hour and a half has passed and I still have no service. In the time, I have learned quite alot about Tobias. He's originally from Orange County, California and now lives alone -well with his new cat who's apparently named Ellie. In fact, Ellie had woken up some time during our conversation and despite how hard Tobias tries to keep the kitten in it's box, she keeps jumping out and inspecting the elevator.

"Stay in your box, my God." Tobias says for the hundredth time, putting the kitten back into the cardboard and sighing. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"My nose agrees." I sneeze again into a tissue. Tobias reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of headphones out.

"Wanna listen to some music?" he suggests. I agree and moves so we're finally side by side. I wonder if he thought of just playing the music through his phone speakers of he wanted to use the headphones to be closer to me. I'm finding myself praying for the latter.

While listening to his music I notice just how wide the range is. The first song that plays is some older one by Metallica that I barely recognize, then Killer Queen by Queen. At some point we reach a series of rather terrible love songs. When we get to Taylor Swift I look at him with raised eyebrows. He blushes and skips the song.

"Let's mix an iTunes card with sad, drunk broken up with Tobias." he admits. I chuckle and run the tissue under my nose.

"That's pitiful."

"Tell me about it," he says. "What about you? Any relationships lately?"

"Nope," I answer. "I broke up with my most recent boyfriend during my first year of college because I found him with another girl inside my apartment."

"What?" Tobias' eyes widen.

"Yeah," I laugh at the memory. "I was on a trip to Italy with some friends when I came back a couple days early because of bad weather. I had given my boyfriend the key to my apartment so he could water my plants while I was gone. Honestly the best part was, was when the girl looked at me and said, 'Who are you? Why are you in my boyfriends apartment?' and Peter just kind of stared at me."

"That sounds horrific."

"Oh it was. For Peter, I mean." I tell him. "The girl left once she found out I was his girlfriend too and then I threw my cactus at him." Tobias gasps then begins to laugh.

"You threw a cactus at someone?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" I smile.

"I can think of a ton of much more reasonable things to do." he teases. I bump his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah whatever," as more time passes, I feel myself getting sicker and I desperately want to the elevator to get fixed. Tobias and I keep telling each other random stories we can think off and gradually moving closer to the other. At about two and half hours in, a crackle comes from the speaker on the wall and a gruff voice comes through.

"Alright kids, we're sending the elevator down now. Just use the stairs to get wherever you were goin'." the lift shakes for a second then begins it's descend. Tobias and I stand up and I dust the dirt from my jeans. The doors open on the first floor and we both walk out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the doorman says to us. "I hope you two weren't too terribly-sir is that a cat?" he points to the cat poking it's head through the top of the box. Tobias blinks slowly then looks around the foyer. The doorman sighs and shakes his head. "Sir it's against the buildings policy to have any pets that make noise-"

"I promise she'll stay quiet." Tobias pleads. The man looks conflicted for a moment then gives in.

"Fine. But keep it quiet." he says. "Have a nice day." Tobias thanks him and we start our way upstairs. Once we get to the fourth floor Tobias turns to face me with a slight grin.

"You know what, if I had to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, I'm glad it was you." he says making me blush.

"Thanks. And I could say the same to you." Tobias bites his lip nervously.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asks. "You know, sometime whenever we're not trapped in a lift."

"Sure. I'd like that." we exchange numbers and as soon as his door shuts I squeal excitedly and run up the rest of the stairs to tell Christina.

 **A/N Did you like it? I though it was okay tbh.**

 **Anyway, I don't usually do this but once I get to at least 30 favorites, I'll update again. Honestly I like never do this but ya know.**

 **As always, I'm open to suggestions for a chapter. Any suggestions you have!  
**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **Remember, once I get 30 favorites I'll update again.**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone!

So I posted something like this a little while back, but the file somehow got corrupted and the page just looked like rows and rows of coding instead of what I wanted to say.

And here is what I wanted to say!

Obviously it's been close to two years since any of my stories were updated (In fact up until today my profile said I was 13 when in reality I'm turning 15 in a week).

Anyway, I'm going to put all of my stories on a permanent hiatus until further notice.

Now I actually do have a couple ideas for short little one shots so I might post those sometime before school starts (For me that's August 22nd).

If anybody would like to know how any of my stories ended (Probably no one lololol), then just PM me.

AND if y'all would like to follow me on social media, here are all of my available ones,

Instagram:

Twitter: taco_bellle (Three L's)

Vine: ballet is life

A HUGE thanks for everyone on this website who has made my experience here a completely memorable one and one that I will never forget.

I've made great friends through here and have had amazing opportunities offered to me and had my work featured in blogs, web series' and a low-profile magazines.

Thanks again for all the love and support shown to me!

For the final time,

Ily and DFTBA


End file.
